


One Hot Day

by Kaykayand



Category: Supernatural
Genre: One Shot, Pre-Series Dean Winchester, outside pov, very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaykayand/pseuds/Kaykayand
Summary: Just a short drabble I wrote a while ago that I figured I'd post. I was interested in how random people view the Winchesters while they're growing up.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	One Hot Day

Mr. Jameson looked out his window at the boy mowing his lawn. He couldn’t have been more than 16 years old yet looking in his eyes you wouldn’t be able to tell. An old, over-sized leather jacket hid his skinny frame, though why he was wearing a jacket like that in 100 degree heat was beyond the older man. His glance lingered a few more moments before he directed his attention back to his newspaper. He skimmed through it, barely noticing the obituary page was significantly longer this week.

A loud rap on his door and the fact that he could no longer hear the lawn mower told him the boy was done with the job. The boy looked even skinnier up close so he discretely tipped him an extra twenty for his work because he was sure the kid could use it more than him. With a grateful thank you from the boy, he left and closed the door. He didn’t think much of it when he never saw the boy again.


End file.
